The Revenge Horrortale
by mafiatale.sans
Summary: Frisk ist am Ende des Genocide Run's angekommen, doch irgendetwas stimmt mit dem Ending nicht... Welche Rolle spielt Chara und wie wird sich durch eine neue Timeline schlagen? Wird sie es schaffen? Oder wird sie kläglich sterben? Frisk/Chara sind weiblich


**The revenge - Horrortale**

 **1\. Chapter: Burning in hell ~**

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Die Vögel sangen und die Blumen blühten. Der perfekte Tag um draußen fangen zu spielen. Es sei denn... Es sind alle tot.

Blaues Licht blitzte auf, Laserstrahlen werden geschossen und eine Person fiel von oben auf den Boden. Staub wirbelte auf, als diese Person aufschlug und dann plötzlich verschwand. Dann tauchte sie am Ende des gold-gelben Korridors wieder auf. Chara lächelte hämisch. Bald... Bald hatte sie alle umgebracht. Ihre Augen funkelten, als sie Sans ansah. Langsam ging sie auf Sans zu. Das Messer lag schwer in ihrer Hand, und dennoch... war es irgendwie angenehm...

 _"hey buddy. das wie vielte mal versuchst du es jetzt schon? das 11. mal? oder das 12?"_

Chara lächelte, stürmte auf Sans zu und versuchte ihn mit dem Messer zu treffen. Erfolglos. Grinsend wich Sans aus, wohl wissend, dass er das nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte. Er hob seinen Arm und seine Gasterblaster erschienen, welche einen Laserstrahl auf Chara abfeuerten. Auch Chara wich aus, wurde aber vom letzten Laser getroffen. Es ging immer so weiter, bis beide völlig außer Atem waren.

 _"hey bud... glaubst du... wir könnten das einfach beenden und... versuchen... einen neuanfang...?"_

Sans atmete schwer, doch er behielt Chara im Auge. Diese schwieg jedoch und wartete. Nach einer längeren Zeit des Wartens schlief Sans ein. Chara nutzte die Chance und rannte auf Sans zu und versuchte ihn diesmal zu treffen. Aber vergebens. Sans schlug die Augen auf und wich im selben Moment aus. Doch Chara gab nicht auf und stach nochmal zu und... traf. Sans taumelte nach hinten und drückte seine Hand gegen seine Wunde. Sein Lächeln verzerrte sich langsam.

 _"welp. das wars wohl. ich gehe zu grillby's. papyrus, willst du auch etwas?"_

Dann brach Sans zusammen. Sein gesamter Körper zerfiel in weiß-grauen Staub. Alles was von ihm noch übrig blieb war der Staub und seine Klamotten. Chara lächelte, doch dann rollten ihr Tränen die Wangen runter. Für einen Moment hatte Frisk die Kontrolle über den Körper wieder. Doch so schnell wie Frisk die Kontrolle hatte, verlor sie sie wieder. Chara ging weiter den Korridor entlang, als sie in einem Raum mit Blumen kam. Vor ihr stand Asgore. Sie ging zu ihm hin. Asgore drehte sich um und blickte Chara an.

 _"Oh."_

Asgore schaute verlegen zur Seite.

 _"Ich würde dich zu gerne zu einer Tasse Tee einladen, aber naja... Du weißt ja wie die Dinge stehen..."_

Chara schwieg .

 _"Wenn du bereit bist, dann... Komm einfach in den nächsten Raum."_

Asgore verlies den Raumund lies Chara allein zurück. Chara zögerte keinen Augenblick und folgte Asgore zur Barriere. Dieser starrte gedankenverloren in diese. Erst als er merkte, dass Chara hinter ihm stand, drehte er sich um.

 _"Es war nett dich kennengelernt zu haben, Mensch."_

Gefäße mit 6 Menschenseelen schossen aus dem Boden und Asgore beschwor seine Waffe. Und dann begann der Kampf. Feuerkugeln flogen durch die Luft und ließen den Raum in ein rot-orangeliches Licht erstrahlen. Chara wich allen Kugeln aus und attackierte Asgore. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Asgore schnaufend auf dem Boden lag. Plötzlich tauchten weiße Geschosse auf und umzingelten Asgore. Dann zog sich der Kreis zusammen und Asgore's Körper zerfiel zu Staub. Chara wurde wütend. Wie konnte es diese scheiß Blume nur wagen, ihr den drecks Kill zu klauen?! Genau in diesem Moment tauchte die Blume auf.

 _"S-siehst du...? Ich h-habe d-dich nie b-betrogen..."_

Flowey zitterte vor Angst. Chara hob ihren Arm und schaute Flowey mit einem verrückten Gesichtsausdruck an und erstach ihn. Immer wieder lies Chara das Messer auf Flowey niedersausen, bis von Flowey nur noch Fetzen und Blut übrig blieb. Ein Stück Flowey klebte noch am Messer. Spielerisch schob Chara es auf dem Messer hin und her, bis sie es dann wegschnippte. Das Messer war mit Blut und Staub beklebt, und ein verwesender Geruch ging vom Messer aus. Chara grinste. Plötzlich spürte Chara einen Sog. Einen Sog, der sie aus Frisk's Körper ziehen zu scheint. Und dann stand sie vor Frisk.

 _"Endlich... Endlich bin ich frei... Und alles dank **DIR** , Frisk..."_

Ein hämisches Lächeln zierte Chara's Gesicht. Frisk versuchte zum Reset-Button zu greifen, doch ein Messer flog hindurch und zerbrach ihn. Frisk zuckte zusammen und sah das hämische Lächeln in Chara's Gesicht.

 _"So... Du wolltest also resetten...?"_

Chara ging auf Frisk zu. Diese versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch es passierte nichts. Kalte Angst durchströmte Frisk als diese Chara beobachtete.

 _"Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein... Solltest du resetten... **YOU WILL BURNING IN HELL!** "_

Chara schoss auf Frisk zu. Schwarzes Ectoplasma floss aus Charas Augen und aus ihrem Mund. Dann wurde alles schwarz und Frisk spürte nur noch wie sie fiel...


End file.
